


Dentro de la sombra

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Character, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Gen, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag episode 2x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentro de la sombra

Las pesadillas eran diferentes ahora, tras su paso por el centro penitenciario de Baltimore para criminales dementes y los nada tradicionales tratamientos del Dr. Chilton.

Ahora era él quien estaba en control de los escenarios que se desarrollaban en su subconsciente y pareciera que se deleitaba en los escabrosos giros de su propia inconciencia.

Hannibal Lecter era siempre el centro de los intrincados desvaríos de su mente, la sombra más espesa que se distinguía entre la oscuridad de ese nuevo aspecto de su personalidad que se liberaba en las horas dedicadas al sueño. La sombra que se tragaba todo destello de luz de lo que alguna vez fue su ingenuidad y su inocencia.

Estaba en medio de un juego peligroso del que solamente él conocía las reglas y cuyo premio bien podría costarle algo más valioso que su vida: su propia esencia. Will bajaba uno a uno y con paso firme y decidido, los escalones que le llevaban al centro mismo del infierno donde Hannibal era amo y señor. 

Jack, con su pragmatismo natural, había aceptado el rol que se le había impuesto de ser el espectador que conoce de principio a fin el argumento y que debe ser testigo del desarrollo de este, sabiendo que tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas y salvar al héroe, pero no tiene permitido el hacerlo.

El caso de Alana era muy diferente. Su parte dentro de la historia siempre había estado fuera del control de Will y este confiaba en que, llegado el momento, su perspicacia le bastaría para salvarse a sí misma de la trampa a la que las circunstancias la habían llevado y le quedaría la satisfacción de haber tenido la razón sobre él desde el principio.

Will sabía con certeza absoluta que Alana no lo perdonaría jamás.

Y a pesar de todo eso y en cierta forma – grotesca, morbosa y malsana – disfrutaba la peculiar partida de ajedrez mental que jugaba con Hannibal. Ya no existían mentiras ni secretos entre ellos y si de cuando en cuando, particularmente si Jack estaba presente, escondían la verdad a plena vista bajo juegos de palabras, era solo para probarse el uno al otro que conocían los riesgos y sabían cómo manejarlos. 

El caminar sobre el filo de la navaja complacía a Hannibal y Will se deleitaba en observar todas y cada una de las emociones que esta nueva dinámica entre ellos provocaba en el, hasta entonces, flemático Dr. Lecter. Le estaba dando en bandeja de plata y cuidadosamente condimentado, exactamente eso que siempre había deseado: su naturaleza más oscura, forjada por sus propias manos.

Su ego iba a ser su perdición y Will estaba encontrando más difícil no sentir placer en ser su ejecutor.


End file.
